Daydreaming
by KidOfSymmetry
Summary: After all the traumatizing pain and suffering, Arystar Krory finally is able to talk with the one he lost months and months ago.


Taking walks outside of the Order always pleased the exorcists, some more than others. Some would prefer to stay inside, alone from the others to regain peace. Others would go to the library or cafeteria, rejoining their fellow comrades as they would talk.

But Krory, although enjoying being around his friends as much as he did being alone, preferred to go outside; something he never did before joining the Order.

A breath of fresh air made his cheeks flush, and it gave him a refreshed feeling. And while he was outside, he could consider it being a part of the job. Akuma lurked just about everywhere, even in the town below the Black Order.

The tall man heaved a sigh as he ran a hand through his two-toned hair. Coming back from a stressful mission was hard on him...

So, deciding to find a stress relief, Krory always went on a long walk in town.

The pathway to town was beautiful. Trees whose leaves changed color in the fall and spring lined the pathway. As the wind blew, the leaves would fall in dozens, making it a lovely sight for anyone who truly enjoyed nature.

Krory continued his walk down the calming, serene pathway, smiling as he watched squirrels chasing each other down the tree. How energetic they were...

"Stressed again?" A familiar voice asked.

This caused the exorcist to jolt in startle, then whip around. Silver eyes glistened as he saw a long since forgotten face.

"E-... Eliade...?" He inquired in a whisper, hands slowly raising to clutch his chest.

It couldn't be her! He put her soul to rest, she couldn't have come back.

However, the woman grinned playfully and approached the vampiric man. She reached a hand to his cheek, touching his face gently,"My darling Arystar..." The blonde murmured,"It's been too long, hasn't it?"

Tears began prickling in Krory's eyes, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Solid... Touchable...

 ** _Alive_**...

"El-Eliade, I... I..." Words could not even come to his mind, so he merely babbled and stuttered in what seemed like words.

The "deceased" woman wiped away his hot tears with her thumb, smiling as she saw that seemingly nothing had changed about the vampire exorcist's personality. He was still the tall, intimidating man with the heart of a kitten she once loved.

"Don't cry, my love... You have no reason to." Eliade said, gently; her smile warming his heart.

"B-but you-... You're not... R-really here, a-are you..?" Krory asked through hiccuping sobs.

"Is my skin not proof enough? Is it not tangible enough for you? My voice, does it sound fake, my darling?" She mumbled, reaching a hand behind his head to stroke his hair lovingly.

"I-I just... Can't believe it, my... Love..."

Eliade laughed quietly,"Enough... I don't want to see you crying any longer. Your tears are worth more solemn things, not joyous opportunities."

She leaned in close, and rubbed her nose against his, purring a little bit. Her hands took his, squeezing them gently within her grasp."Cry no more, Arystar. You're not alone... Even without me - you have those kids. The kids who brought you out of your misery and suffering..." Eliade moved his hands to rest on her hips, and pressed herself closer to his frame.

Though the tender embrace made his pale complexion turn pink, he attempted to pay no mind to the embarrassment. Not even that should come between them and the moment.

Hesitantly, Krory brought his own hand up from her waist to her cheek. He thumbed her face gently, although his hand shook a bit.

"I-I want to be with you again... I want things t-to go back to how they were-"

"Arystar, no... Don't say that, my dear. Eliade pulled back, slightly but not enough to break the embrace,"You're saying to me that you would rather remain sheltered in your castle? You've made friends - valuable relationships, Aystar. They mean the world to you, do they not? You're saying to me, right now, that you would rather have been alone with me, as an akuma and accommodator of Innocence, going through constant pain and anxiety whenever your Innocence took control and tried to kill me, than be where you are now?"

Crimson eyes narrowed, staring into his own hues with mild concern.

"N-... No, no of course not... B-but I-"

"-Want to be with me again..."

Krory have a hesitant nod.

Sighing, the woman leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his chest,"Things... Will never be the same, my darling..." She murmured,"Look... Look at what you have become, look at *who* you are now. You mean something to the world, you have purpose. You've *always* had purpose, just had never found it until you destroyed me...

"My darling, most beloved Arystar... My dying wish was that you would go with them - even in the dream you had when you were trapped in the Ark, I begged for you to go with them. To protect them, to go to the ends of the earth and to hell itself if need be.

"That's why... That's why I ask of you, I'm begging you, never *ever* wish for the past once more. It's... It's in the past, it happened. It will never happen again, Arystar.

" _I_ will never come back to you again... I can only visit you through dreams."

Her strong motives and words made the male cry once more. Hot tears, one by one, dripped off of his chin."Don't say that..! I-I-... I..."

"You'll never be able to hold me in your arms again, nor feel the touch of my hand."

"Stop..."

"Don't deny the truth... It will only make things worse."

"Pl-please... Please s-stop..."

Krory began sobbing heavily, and he slowly fell to his knees. Hands reached up to cover his hot face, eyes snapping shut as he cried. The akuma stared him down, although with a look of compassion.

"I-I... I love you, Eliade..."

Her breath hitched ever so slightly,"And... I return the same feelings, b-but... Love... Cannot last forever."

"It can... If it's p-pure and true... I'll never cease to love you, ever... Even if death has taken you, you'll always..."

Looking up to her, his eyes widened.

Gone.

Nothingness.

Dust in the wind.

Leaves blew where she stood, going in a circle before facing elsewhere. Krory shut his eyes once more, sobbing loudly as his fists clenched in anger. Anger, frustration, confusion...

A jolt awakened the exorcist. His face felt like it was burning up... What... Happened...?

Groaning, he rubbed his head, only to later feel wetness on his face.

Tears...

Again, it had happened. The unbearably painful dreams he continued to have. Krory grit his teeth and sat up in his bed, looking out the window. The moon was full and bright, nicely lighting up his bedroom. Peaceful, really.

Though, nonetheless, it didn't help his depression. Krory fell back into his sleeping position, lying face up and staring at the ceiling.

"One day, my love...

"One day we **will** be reunited..."


End file.
